A Story by Alex and Conner
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Alex and Conner were really bored one day, so we decided to write a really random story featuring the Twilight characters, Pokemon for Alex , Charlie the Unicorn, and the Teen Titans. That is pretty much it. Enjoy! We aren't on drugs, drunk, or high.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story by Alex and Conner**

_***IF YOU DON'T READ THIS WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU WITH RUBBER CHICKENS!!!!! Okay, now for the disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story besides ourselves. If we didn't own ourselves, we would be losers sitting in each other's rooms being random and having no life. Also watching our parents laugh at us.***_

Bella and Alice were playing with Renesmee. Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the newly padded basement. Esme and Carlisle were dancing on the roof to the song "The Valentine Dance Tango" from the Another Cinderella Story movie. Edward is ignoring Rosalie telling him to calm down his hormones. (idk) (If you are wondering where Jacob is, Conner killed him off in Eclipse because he is a player and an idiot because Alex suggested the name to call him while Conner was thinking.) (Alex wanted to put Jigglypuff here but I told her we would put him/her in the story later.) CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!

"What in the name of dead werewolf Jacob happened?" questioned Alice.

"Jasper knocked Emmett into the floor. Nothing out of the ordinary," explained Carlisle.

"Sorry!" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed from the basement.

"Just don't break the wood paneling on the wall. I worked hard on those," commanded Rosalie.

"RENESMEE!" Renesmee exclaimed like a Pokemon. (idk and Alex likes Pokemon.)

Everyone stared at her strangely.

"What the heck was that?!" Jasper yelled up from the basement.

Then the air was filled with the song "Paranoid" by the Jonas Brothers (Joe is mine not Alex's no matter what she says -Conner).

"Oh, sorry." Bella pulled her phone out from her pocket. "Hello?" She walks away to answer the call.

"Oh, my, gosh! What is wrong with everyone today ya'll aren't usually this random!" exclaims Jigglypuff as it walks by. Then it begins dancing as it walks into the forest.

"What is going on today?" asks Esme.

"I blame one of the authors, Conner," says Alice.

They all look at Conner.

"What I was bored and made Alex watch tv. Now back to the story minions! MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!!!!!!!!!! I am psychotic……….NOT I am just bored," Conner wrote.

"Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyy………………………….awkward," said Rosalie in a high voice.

"So what happened while I was on the phone?" asked Bella walking back into the story.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screams Emmett running away like a chicken with his head cut off.

"So weird," said Jasper.

"Yep," agrees Edward.

"JIGGLYPUFF!!!" Alex yells as she runs into the room, looking around frantically. She notices the Cullens and asks, "Hey, have any of you guys seen my Jigglypuff? It's about this tall, this wide, pale pink with huge eyes and answers to the name of Jimmy George Billy Bob the 3rd."

"It went that-a-way," says Carlisle.

They point into the forest in the northwestern direction.

"Kay-kay, thanks y'all!" Alex cried before skipping off in the direction the Cullens pointed out.

Once Alex was out of earshot, Jasper commented, "She's crazy! Yet strangely attractive…" (Alex added that she is in love with Jasper; Edward is all mine. --Conner.) "Hey what about me?" asked Emmett. "We like you as a friend," Conner explained. "Okay. Fair enough," Emmett agreed. Back to the story!)

"I HEARD that!" Alex's voice came distantly. "And thank you, I think!"

"How can you hear us from a hundred yards away?" Emmett called. "Unless you're a vampire!"

"No, I'm NOT a vampire, I'm WAY cooler than that. I'm a POKEMON MASTER and my Lucario told me what you said!"

"ALEX!" Conner yelled. "Enough talking about your Pokemon, and I thought you liked Nick Jonas!"

"I do! But ONLY because he's the only guy on the planet who can wear purple skinny jeans and get away with it!" Alex answered, flying back into the Cullens' house on her Skarmory with her Lucario and Jigglypuff (AKA Jimmy George Billy Bob the 3rd) tagging behind her.

"Okaaaaaay…" Alice trailed off.

"You better shut up before I get Lucario to Aura Sphere you!" Alex threatened, hopping off Skarmory and getting right up in Alice's face.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Alice said sarcastically.

"You should be," says Conner appearing all of a sudden in a puff of smoke wearing the Cullen's crest choker like Alice.

"Where did you get that?" asked Bella.

"Hot Topic, duh!" Conner said as the most obvious thing in the world.

" Right. Like everyone else is," says Edward.

"Yup, and by the way you are very hot for someone who sparkles in the sun," said Conner.

"Crap! If only I wasn't married and had a kid," Edward mutters under his breath. "You are very pretty."

"Thanks!" Conner yells from the computer where she took Alex out of the story to control her attractiveness to Jasper.

"Whoa," says Jasper. "Oh, and DARN you Conner for taking her away from me!"

"I think you'll survive. You are a vampire after all. You survived Emmett in a wrestling match, and he has more experience and brawns than you." Conner points out.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper mutters.

"You can see her when she gets back from walking Jimmy George Billy Bob the 3rd," says Conner.

"Fine," he mumbles defiantly.

"Good. Suffer until then," Conner says. "Oh, hey, Alex."

"WHERE?!?!?!?!?!" exclaims Jasper.

"HA! False alarm," Conner pranks him.

"Crap!" Jasper yells.

"MUWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Conner maniacally laughs. "I love myself!"

Jasper had a frustrated glare on his face. "You're mean."

"I know, and your point is?"

"………………….never mind."

Conner has a smug smirk on her face.

"Ha, ha………………………………......HA!!!!!!"

"Hey, where did Alex go, anyway?" questioned Emmett.

"Here! TA-DA!!!!!" exclaims Alex popping out from under the floorboards in the living room.

"How did you do that?" asks Conner.

"I escaped from the chandelier over the pit of lava you were hanging me from, and I teleported here through Teen Titans Tower," explains Alex climbing out of the floorboards.

"Well, okay then," said Conner shrugging.

"Oh, and while I was at it, I gave Beast Boy a wedgie and a atomic swirly before I left. I also kicked Cyborg's metal can at Gamestation and caught Robin and Starfire making out. The last situation was a little awkward," explained Alex.

(Alex wanted to make out with Speedy for 10 minutes, but I wouldn't let her. Anyways, back to the story!)

"Can this day get any weirder?" Carlisle sighed.

"Hooray for the collapse of civilization!" a pink unicorn cried, prancing through the room and out the back door.

"Down with democracy!" a blue unicorn followed behind the pink one.

Everyone gaped.

"Are they more Pokemon of yours or something?" Edward asked Alex.

"No," Alex shook her head slowly.

"That was freaky…" Rosalie said.

"Hey, where did that attractive single girl Conner go?" asked Edward.

Everyone hears "Live to Party" by the Jonas Brothers began to play out of Alex's cell phone.

"Hello?" Alex answered.

"Hey, Alex. Yeah. It's Conner. Could you please get me out of the chandelier over the pit of hot lava? It is quite uncomfortable, and I am starting to slip out the bottom because of the heat. So, yeah I am calling you by using my feet because I am holding on for my life. So, any time you want to come get me, feel free. No problem if you are busy though, don't worry about it," said Conner through the phone.

"Yeah, whatev, bye." Alex hung up her phone. "Okay, guys, I'll be back in a minute, I've gotta go save Conner from the chandelier over the pit of hot lava."

"Okay, have fun with that," Jasper shrugged.

Alex jumped back into the hole in the living room floor that led to the chandelier over the pit of hot lava, yelling, "TALLY-HOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Thirty seconds later…

"We're back!" Conner yelled as she and Alex popped up through the hole in the floorboards.

"Hey, dudes! Has anyone seen my kidney?" a bored-sounding white unicorn slunk through the room.

"Uh, noooo," Bella said.

"Crap," the unicorn groaned, walking out the front door.

"This is getting slightly frightening," Rosalie observed.

"Well, this is a more normal day than when the werewolves were here," said Esme.

"Very true," said Emmett.

"Hey! We are in charge here. Back on with the story!" said Alex.

"Did you forget to take your meds this morning?" asked Conner.

"………..Mayyyyyyyyyyybeeeeeeeee," said Alex in a suspicious, sing-song tone.

"Okay, then," said Alice.

"This day is very, very, very, very weird!" exclaimed Bella.

"I know right!" said Alex.

"You are the one making it weird," said Rosalie.

"That is quite alright. I like weird very much," said Jasper.

"Aww, thank you!" Alex squealed with delight.

"Okay. Back to the story………….AGAIN!" exclaimed Conner.

All of a sudden, they all heard someone shouting "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What in the world of Charlie the unicorn was that?" asked Alex.

"Uh? Oh, that was just Mackenzie over at the Bluff of the Falls because everything happens at the Bluff of the Falls," said Conner as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, Alex! My gosh! What is wrong with you?" asked Edward.

"Hey! I haven't said anything since the first page. I have the right to freedom of speech," protested Renesmee.

"Oh, sorry! Our bad. We were both a little busy being stuck in the chandelier over the pit of hot lava and helping Charlie the unicorn find his kidney," explained Conner.

"Well, can you start giving me some dialogue now?" asked Renesmee.

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Totally. Uh, here say this line right here," says Alex pointing to the script.

"Oh, okay. Uh, evil beware; we have waffles. What the heck!?" Renesmee screamed.

"That is what Raven said," reasoned Conner.

"Raven who?" Renesmee asked.

"From the Teen Titans," said Conner.

"Oh………………," said Renesmee.

"Yep," said Conner.

"Well, then," said Carlisle.

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What in the world?!?!" exclaimed Bella.

"It is Nosyarg Kcid!" said Larry.

"This is Larry. Robin's little person from some dimension that we can't remember without looking it up on the Internet. So, TO THE INTERNET!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Alex.

"We don't have time for that right now," said Conner.

"Why???????" whined Alex.

"Because we have to figure out how to finish the story, then we can check the Internet and find out what in the world his dimension is called," said Conner.

"Oh……………………..right," said Alex in a slow way.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"What? What happened?" asked Conner.

"I can fix it!" exclaimed Larry as he waved his magic finger at everyone.

"No, stop!" yelled Alex and Conner.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of blinding light, and everyone found themselves hanging in the chandelier over the pit of hot lava.

"Awwwwwwww, man!" said Alice. "This is just great."

"Thanks a lot, Larry," complained Emmett.

"Oops!" said Larry.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Rosalie.

"You will find out next time on A Story by Alex and Conner!" exclaimed Chris McClain with a dramatic effect in his voice.

"What? No! Come back here!!!!" screamed everyone. "Don't leave us here with him!" they screamed pointing at Larry, who was doing the funky chicken. (Idk ran out of ideas. -Conner)

"Oh, well. McClain out," said Chris driving off in his new red convertible.

CRASH!!!!! "Awww crap!!!" exclaimed Chris after totaling his car by hitting a tree.

After that, the screen begin to fade out while Larry was singing "Beer is Good".

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Stay tuned for another chapter of A Story by Alex and Conner to see how we get out of the chandelier over the pit of hot lava and escape from Larry. Read and review. ****J**** -Love Conner and Alex.**

**Alex: Why does your name get to be first?**

**Conner: Because and your name is first in the title.**

**Alex: Fine but I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Conner: And…sleep. (taps Alex on the shoulder and puts her to sleep) Don't ask me how I did that. I am just awesome. (wakes up Alex)**

**Alex: What? What happened? **

**Conner: Like it says up there, read and review. **

**Alex: Wait. What happened? No! Don't leave!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Conner: *sighs* So sad. So very sad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is Alex and Conner, and we are finally updating. *Conner is credited with writing about 75% of this chapter.* Read it and enjoy!**

* * *

Last time we saw the Cullens, Larry, and us, Alex and Conner, we all were in the chandelier hanging over the pit of hot lava, and Chris McClain drove his car into a tree.

While Larry is singing "Beer is Good", the rest of us were figuring out how to get out of the chandelier hanging over the pit of hot lava.

"Well, we could…." began Esme.

"No, that isn't going to work. Larry is going to doom us all with his magic finger with that plan," said Edward.

"What the…?" asked Alex.

"He reads minds, remember?" said Conner.

"Oh. Riiiiigggghhht. I had forgotten," said Alex having one of her blond moments.

"Well, then how are we going to get out of here?" asked Jasper.

"Oh! I'll have my Mewtwo create an inter-dimensional rift in the space-time continuum to transport us back to y'all's house," explained Alex.

"You are a beautiful, wonderful lifesaver," sighed Jasper looking adoringly at Alex.

"Hey!" yelled Alice.

"I love you!" said Jasper frantically.

"That is better," Alice said smugly.

"Curse you Alice," muttered Alex in a death tone.

'_I really love Alex more,' _thought Jasper. _'She is hot!'_

Edward snickered.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Bella.

Jasper had a dreamy smile on his face.

"I don't know. He looks constipated to me," said Emmett.

"Huh…wha?" asked Jasper coming out of his daydream.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Conner.

"I don't know," he said.

Of course, we all already know. (Alex and I smirk.)

"Okay, now can we get out of here already?" Rosalie growled.

"Gee, hold your horses," Alex told Rosalie as she removed the Master Ball from her belt and threw it into the air. "Mewtwo, let's go!"

The hulking purple-and-grey catlike shape of Alex's Mewtwo (Alex: It took me FOREVER to catch, by the way!) emerged from the purple-and-magenta Poke` Ball. It stared everyone down with its usual stoic expression.

"Mewtwo, I need you to Teleport us back to the Cullens' house, 'kay?" Alex asked.

"_Of course, Mistress," _Mewtwo replied through telepathy. The Psychic Pokemon closed its eyes, radiating an eerie blue aura that surrounded everyone. A bright white light flashed for a moment, and then everyone found themselves…somewhere else. But it wasn't the Cullens' house. They were in a grassy field with a strange candy-covered structure that looked oddly like a Santa hat with a sign nailed over a door leading into it that read: "Candy Mountain."

"Uh, Mewtwo, I don't mean to be rude or anything like that, but where the crap are we?!" Conner yelled.

"_Sorry. Inter-dimensional Teleports have a tendency to go a bit haywire."_

"And you didn't tell us this before because…?" Carlisle asked.

"_Hey, I was just following my Trainer's orders."_

Everyone, even Larry (who had stopped singing, by the way), turned and glowered at Alex.

"Don't look at me," she defended herself. "I didn't know that inter-dimensional Teleportation had a high failure rate!"

"AAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Okay, what was that?!" Emmett cried.

"They're cooooooooming!!!" the same blue and pink unicorns from earlier wailed as they came running past the Cullens, Larry, and Alex and Conner frantically.

"It has beguuuun!" the pink one yelled.

"The kidney-stealing giant shrimp are attaaaaaacking!" the blue unicorn added.

"I can't believe I let you two drag me into this!" the white unicorn from before ran after them.

Everyone turned to see…**an army of flying, giant, kidney-stealing shrimp**zooming through the sky towards them!

Mewtwo and Jimmy George Billy Bob the 3rd crouched down in a battle stance in front of everyone. Alex and Renesmee both shrieked in terror and leapt into Jasper's and her dad's arms, respectively.

"Can you protect me?" asked Alex faking her fear of the army of flying, giant, kidney-stealing shrimp.

"Of course," sighed Jasper.

"Egh-hem!!!" Alice snarled annoyed.

"What?" asked Jasper.

Alice pointed at Alex in Jasper's arms.

"Oh." He begrudgingly let go of Alex.

"Oof!" exclaimed Alex as her butt hit the ground. "Hey!"

"Sorry," he whispered to her with a small smile.

Alex smiled back at him.

"Um, HELLO!" Rosalie yelled. "We're about to get attacked by GIANT SHRIMP here! Does ANYONE have a plan?"

"I do," Larry volunteered.

"Oh, good, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with your magic finger, then let's hear it," Esme said.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Larry yelled out his well-known yet very useful defense strategy.

"Good plan!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Thanks and like I said…RUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_***Two Seconds Later…***_

"HEY! LET US GO!!!" Alice screeched at the giant, kidney-stealing shrimp as they carried the Cullens, Larry, Alex, and Conner off to the wherever they were taking them.

"We have rights!!!" shouted Rosalie in protest.

"Ditto!" "Ditto!" "Ditto!" said the giant, kidney-stealing shrimp.

"Huh?" asked Renesmee. "What are they saying?"

"Giant, kidney-stealing shrimp speak Dittonese. Duh! Everyone knows that," said Larry as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Suuuuuuurrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee…" said the Cullens, Alex and Conner.

"And what in the world is _Dittonese_, anyway?" Edward asked.

"Dittonese is the dialect of the Pokemon language that the Normal-type Pokemon Ditto speaks, consisting of the word 'ditto' and its syllables combined in various ways and spoken in various tones of voice," Alex quoted as if reading it out of an encyclopedia.

"So, does that mean they're Dittos or not?" asked Esme.

"No, if they were, Mewtwo would be able to sense it. But there _are _some Dittos nearby…it could be you…or you…or you!" Alex exclaimed, pointing at Alice, Edward, and Rosalie in turn.

Edward snorted. Rosalie looked shocked. Alice seemed unaffected.

"Hehe, just kidding!" Alex giggled. "but, nonetheless, keep up your guard."

"Kinda hard to do that now that we've been overpowered by an army of giant shrimp," Carlisle sighed.

"True. I mean, we can stand up to the Volturi, but not to seafood?" Emmett added.

"Ditto! Ditto, ditto!" the shrimp cried angrily.

"I think they're mad at you for calling them seafood," Alex observed.

"Oh, crap! Now look what you did!" shouted Bella.

"It wasn't my fault!" Emmett shouted back.

"You're the one that insulted them!" countered Conner.

"Well…uh…I got nothing!" stuttered Emmett.

"Nice comeback," muttered Jasper.

"Ditto! Ditto! Ditto!" cried the shrimp in such a loud, screeching voice that it shattered the mirror Rosalie was admiring herself in.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Not the time for that," whispered Conner.

"Whatever. They just owe me a new mirror. I got that forty-seven years ago," she said.

"We'll get you one when we get back home," said Carlisle exasperated.

"Okay," Rosalie agreed, smiling.

"Well, what are you guys going to do to us?" Esme asked the Ditto-speaking shrimp.

"Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto!" the shrimp said.

"What did they say?" asked Jasper.

"Well," began Larry. "They said they were going to take us to their leader!" he said in a creepy voice.

Everyone just stared at him strangely.

"What?" he asked. "The situation is making me feel dramatic."

"Ditto! Ditto!" exclaimed the shrimp as they began to drag them off in the direction of their ruler's layer.

A half an hour later, they ended up in front of a old wooden oak tree. The shrimp knocked on the hollow trunk of the tree, and part of the tree's trunk slid to the side, and a guard stepped out.

"Ditto! Ditto!" the shrimp guard shouted.

"Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto!" their captors shouted back to the guard.

Then, the guard stepped aside and let them in. The tree's trunk closed, and a light came on. They began to drop down into the ground. After about four minutes, they stopped, and another door opened and let them out. The shrimp pulled them out of the tree elevator. They began to get dragged through many corridors and hallways until they ended up in a gigantic throne room. Many of the Ditto-speaking shrimp were lined up in two rows on both sides of a red carpet. There were a few bigger shrimp surrounding the throne where the biggest shrimp of them all was sitting in the throne. He was wearing a gold crown and a red cape with the shrimp's symbol on it. All of a sudden, the Cullens, Conner, Alex, and Larry were thrown on the floor in front of the shrimp king.

"Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto! Ditto!" shouted all of the shrimp in the room.

The king held up one of his tiny little legs and silenced the army of shrimp followers.

Then, the king began to speak.

"Who are you people, and what are you doing here on our territory?" he asked in a high, squeaky voice.

Larry began to giggle.

"Larry! Shut up!" Alice whispered harshly to him.

"Why? His voice his hilarious!" he said.

"We don't want to die! We want to reason with them and for them to let us free. We don't want them to kill us!" Bella also whispered harshly at him.

"Ohhhhh, riiiiiiight," Larry said slyly. "But seriously, how could a bunch of Ditto-speaking shrimp and their king who seriously needs to have hit puberty by now hurt us at all? Sounds kinda unlikely to me."

"Larry!" Alex shouted-whispered angrily. "What part of we don't want them to kill us and to reason with them so we can get free don't you understand?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sorry! I just think it is funny!" giggled Larry.

"Well, your Majesty," Carlisle began loudly, "first of all, we are all very sorry for invading your turf."

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, probably something to the effect of 'Um, we're the ones who got attacked and kidnapped, so why the crap are WE apologizing?' but Esme clamped a hand over his mouth to shut him up. "We were simply trying to get back to our home dimension in order to get out of a chandelier hanging over a pit of hot lava," she continued, "but we ended up here…because, as you know, inter-dimensional teleports have an extremely low success rate. So, if you would be kind enough to let us go and return to our home dimension, it would be much appreciated."

The shrimp were silent for a moment.

"I don't believe you," the shrimp king squeaked. "Guards!!!"

"Oh great," Jasper sighed as the Cullens, Larry, Alex, and Conner were once again surrounded by the shrimp.

"I never thought I would say this, but…" Alex said pulling out a high-caffeine double-shot espresso with whipped cream, chocolate and caramel drizzle, and a subtle hint of hazelnut from out of nowhere and held it out to Larry. "Drink it."

"YAY!!!! COFFEE!!!!!" Larry cried, yanking it out of Alex's hand and chugging it.

All of a sudden, it was deathly silent while Larry chugged the coffee. When he was finished his chugging, he stood still for a second; then he shot up into the air like a rocket screaming in a high nasally voice, "Woo Hoo! Somebody sent me a text message!" and began to bounce all around the room in a hyperactive state. While in this hyperactive state, he accidentally collided with the shrimp king, all the guards, and (extremely accidentally) Emmett.

After he calmed down and floated back to the ground, he surveyed his damage.

"Oops!" he said when he noticed he had knocked out Emmett.

"It is alright. Let's get out of here and back home!" commanded Conner.

"We got Emmett; let's go!" said Jasper who was carrying Emmett along with Edward.

All of a sudden, the ceiling began to crack and rocks began to fall.

"Larry has caused the stability of the structure to become unstable. This place is gonna crumble. Let's go! RUN!!!!" said Alex.

"Well, it is your fault. You gave him the coffee!" Conner countered.

"SO!!!" responded Alex.

"Nice comeback," said Conner.

"This is not the time for that you two! Let's get going!" shouted Bella.

They all ran out of there and scrambled to the tree elevator and were lifted up and out of the room just as the room collapsed.

"That was close!" said Renesmee once they were out of the tree elevator and in the outside world again.

"Sure was," agreed Alice.

"So, how are we going to get back home?" asked Rosalie.

"Do your thing gu," said Conner, referring to Alex.

"Okay. Mewtwo, let's go!" Alex said throwing her Poke' Ball up into the air. Mewtwo popped out. "Can you get us home this time? All you have to do is concentrate," encouraged Alex.

"_Yes, I can, Mistress_," said Mewtwo telepathically.

He concentrated and focused; then, the Cullens, Conner, Alex, and Larry saw a blinding white light.

"Ooooo, pretty," said Larry, pointing at the light. Everyone else rolled their eyes and, all of a sudden, found themselves back at the Cullen's place in the woods.

"Alright! Yay!" shouted Renesmee.

"Great job, Alex," said Jasper and kissed her on the cheek.

Then, Alex fainted on the spot.

"Nice," said Conner with sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Sorry. Didn't know she would faint," Jasper defended himself.

"Eh, it's cool. She'll be fine. This happens a lot especially with Chris around," said Conner.

"Who?" asked Jasper, getting angry.

"Her almost ex-boyfriend," said Conner.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Let me explain," she pulled down a chart with pictures on it from nowhere and pulled out a pointer. She pointed it to a picture. "They weren't going out; then, they broke up and weren't going out even more. Then, they got back together even though they weren't together to begin with," explained Conner while moving her pointer to different spots on the chart. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, and this Chris character is going to get a piece of my mind," Jasper said threateningly while pounding his right fist in his left hand.

"Don't kill him. They still aren't technically going out, so it's cool," explained Conner.

"Oh, okay then," said Jasper defeated.

"AWWWW!!!!" complained Larry. "I wanted to see a good fight!"

"I know. I miss all the good stuff," complained Renesmee.

"You're too young honey," said Bella.

"It's still unfair," Renesmee complained.

"You'll get over it," said Rosalie.

**Alrighty, this is the end of this chapter! Stay tuned to see if Chris might get pummeled to a pulp by Jasper while everyone else is sleeping. We don't plan this; we just make it up on the spot. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! (Nice comments or helpful suggestions only.) J**

**Alex: Awww. I don't wanna see my baby get killed by Jasper.**

**Conner: If he does, you'll get over it. Besides, you'll still have Jasper, and are you still planning to send Alice to… Alex: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (putting hand over Conner's mouth) No one must know.**

**Conner: Okay, freak. I am going to avoid you for a little while now, and like I said before, you need therapy, and don't deny it.**

**Alex: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**Conner: Ok…then… Again, thanks for reading our story. Love all of or readers.**

**Larry: Oooo, COFFEE!!! **

**Conner: Larry NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alex: Aw, crap.**

**P.S. Take our poll. Vote who is the craziest character in our story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The options are Larry, Conner, or Alex. Think hard!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Author's Note: Sorry

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY all you readers from Earth, Mars, and Kentucky. I'm am sorry to say that this story will no longer continue. My co-author, Alex, moved back to Kentucky and she lost all the stuff for this story when her laptop crashed. We're soooooooooooooo very sorry, but this is it. =`( We are very thankful to all of you who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and just read our story. It means a lot, especially because we were bored and hyped up on sugar when we started it. **

**THANKS EVERYONE!**

**WE LOVE YOU!**

**~Sincerely Conner and Alex, even though she's not actually here.  
**


End file.
